geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
SaRy
SaRy was a mysterious Korean player, level creator and possibly a hacker in Geometry Dash. He suddenly disappeared at the start of Update 2.0. He is well known for creating one of the first mega-collaboration levels. History During the period between Updates 1.3 and 1.4, SaRy began to stand out in the game by appearing among the top positions, having at that time, about four thousand stars and 130 completed Demons. SaRy went on to outperform other Korean players featured at the time, such as Cyclic and SuperSNSD (both currently active). He also played an important role in the Korean community, as he was the administrator of the official forum channel "GMDW" (Geometry Dash World). At the end of Update 1.7, SaRy came to have more than 10,000 stars, about 310 demons, all official levels (from Stereo Madness to Electrodynamix) completed, and 99 secret coins. And as for levels, he had published two, one of them was an automatic version of a level called "DemoNov" (1.6), and another, more recognized, called Hate War Fix Ver (1.5), a level with very little decoration but with very difficult gameplay. 1.8 had left endless possibilities, and SaRy took advantage of this to make one of the first mega-collaborations in the history of the game, and together with his friends from GW (Dorabae, Ark, Xstep, Jax, Lenov and Xnail/RyooN), created Collaboration. This was such a significant achievement because nowadays, there are collaborations everywhere. However, SaRy's best work came a short time later, in which, together with Neptune, the two decided to create Red World, a level considered "impossible" in the update in which it was created, mainly due to having ship sequences with narrow areas, and "swing copters," in which extreme precision is required to pass. SaRy dropped down the leaderboards during Update 1.9 due to his inactivity in the game, and when Update 2.0 came out, he changed its icons and made a post which says "sometimes," which surprised people, because they thought he had returned. No one has heard anything from him ever since. Levels Unrated Levels * Hate WAR fix ver - A fixed version of Hate War. * Auto DemoNov - An auto version of DemoNov by Lenov. * Red World - A collaboration with Neptune. It has a bug at 2%, making the level completely impossible to finish since Update 1.9. It is also the very first level to feature a swing-copter game-mode. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Collaboration (featured) - The first known collaboration of Geometry Dash. It was built by SaRy, together with Jax, Dorabae, Ark, Xnail and many more creators. It is also considered as a mega-collaboration (a collaboration between six players or more) and was verified by SaRy. Trivia * He was world #1 on the global leaderboard for a long time (see Gallery), rarely swapping with earlier players such as LunarSIMG (who quit in early 2.0 but has came back since), 3XotiC (a hacker who was later rumored to have died in real life), zNymo98 (who is still somewhat active but has lost his stats during Update 2.0 and is now only playing for fun) and Cyclic (an extremely skilled player, creator and hacker who created the near-impossible level Sonic Wave, which went into the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]). * It is unknown whether SaRy is a hacker or not. * On his Geometry Dash profile, he has a message that says "sometimes". It is unclear what this means. * Many people assume that “Collaboration” is the first ever mega-collaboration, but this is untrue. The first mega-collaboration is actually Velocissimo by Viprin and many others. Gallery File:Saryprofile.jpg|SaRys' profile. The "sometimes" message is now 2 years old. File:SaRy first place leaderboard.png|SaRy's place on the leaderboards as of late 2015. Videos . The documentary of SaRy.]] Category:Retired players Category:Level creators Category:Players